


Give me love, like never before.

by Rawralice



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawralice/pseuds/Rawralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just... I just knew he would leave someday... Perhaps sooner in my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me love, like never before.

Usually when Niall came home from tour, I’d make my way over to his house and tell him how much I missed him. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t this time because it just didn’t matter. He was going to leave me. I just couldn’t understand how could love someone with so many problems, and someone he never saw.

I sniffled and leaned my head back, my head hurting from lack of coffee, and the house smelling like a light scent of honey.

“Zayna.” I heard a soft voice, Kayla. “C’mon. We have to go see them for a movie remember?”

“I can’t.” I whispered and just shook my head, “I can’t Kayla, he’ll just laugh at me.”

“What? What happened?” She was so concerned but I just pushed past her, leaving her with her hair in her face. I didn’t even realize that she had on a beanie. Apparently I knocked it off of her.

“Zayna!” She cried out, but I shut my door and curled into my stomach. I put my hand on my forehead, letting out a gentle sob.

A knock sounded on the door, part of me knew it was Kayla, the other wanted me to scream at Niall on the side. Only it was neither.

“Zayna?” I heard a deep voice sound. Harry was always so worried about everyone. I just rolled my eyes.

“What?” I snapped at him, I could see the frown from behind the door.

“Love,” The other voice. That irish accent I wanted to avoid came up. I simply shook my head.

“Go away!!” I cried out, taking off my glasses to wipe away tears.

“I’m not leaving you, I just got back.” He stated making me simply unlock the door. Niall stood there with gentle blue eyes, his hair tossed a little probably from gripping it. His hoodie hung off one elbow and shoulder. I felt him hug me and I just couldn’t help but breathe in his vanilla scent. 

“You’ll just leave again…” I whispered to him.

“Babe, I will always come back for you,” His accent thick with tears and sobs as he ran a hand down my back. I simply smiled and rolled my eyes.

“Until you marry katy perry…”

“She doesn’t even compare.” He smiled weakly, kissing my forehead, my nose, then finally my lips. We kissed a steady rhythm for a while, until he pressed a little more making my head spin delightfully.

“I love you Zayna,” He whispered as he kissed my jaw, then smiled. 

“I love you too,” I murmured, “Now keep kissing me.”

I guess… If Niall was sure, I wouldn’t mind spending the night with hot chocolate. Big sweaters that reached my knees, and a Niall Horan to cuddle with. No, I wouldn’t mind. But I do mind Kayla and Harry making out on the couch.


End file.
